masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tenabre
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tenabre page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 00:16, August 21, 2010 Liara's "Father" I'm assuming that 66.177.118.113, so I'll merely repeat what I already put there elsewhere. That isn’t proof of anything. We have been saying the exact same thing since it came out, there isn't enough evidence to prove anything. See Talk:Liara T'Soni and Talk:Matriarch Aethyta for more. There are plenty of other, very logical reasons that Aethyta could have a picture of Liara, so thanks for dismissing other, equally valid explanations. Your "proof" has many holes and it not concrete evidence that Aethyta is Liara's "father". There are many other, equally valid explanations, which are listed on those two talk pages, but a picture isn't enough proof by any stretch of the word. Lancer1289 01:22, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Agree to Disgree Ok, I'll agree that the Aethyta having Liara picture is not solid proof of a paternal connection. However taking the facts as a whole substantial evidence strongly suggests the Aethyta is Liara father. I'm not going to discount other theories on the subject, but I doubt that any are as strongly supported. I mean apart from Biowares silent finger pointing. But I'm sure You've heard this argument before. Oh and I finished reading the the talk page. :So where is your source for BioWare doing "silent finger pointing"? All the evidence amounts to is a bunch of comments, that can apply to more asari than Liara, per a conversation with Liara about asari relationships. Some asari mate, then don't talk to each other again. Does that describe what happened with Liara? Yes, but I highly doubt that Liara is the only one who's asari parents didn't work out. And you did dismiss other theories because of what you have said in your comments, especially the one on SpartHawg948's talk page. "turns out I'm right Aethytal is Liara's "father". If you want proof check out the new DLC." In that comment alone, you dismissed other, equally valid theories, and assumed that yours is the only one that is correct. There are a number of other theories that have equal support, given the comments made by both Liara and Aethyta. Lancer1289 13:39, January 20, 2011 (UTC) First off, was I wrong to say Bioware's silent finger pointing? Let me say this when I said, "bioware" I'm not talking about the company as a whole, but whoever writes the stories for the game. I'm not implying i know what someone is thinking but when you read a book or play a video game there is noway that you don't try to foretell or predict things before they happen or are revealed.( we all got lives outside videos games)Some would call it reading between the lines,"read between the lines". I'll admit that the evidence as a whole is not conclusive to the fact that Atheyta is Liara "father" but I know You will admit that this does strongly point to that conclusion. Listen, You say the same thing over and over, "you dismissed other, equally valid theories, and assumed that yours is the only one that is correct. There are a number of other theories that have equal support, given the comments made by both Liara and Aethyta." And i did not outright dismiss other theories (ok, maybe at first). Lets see if you can talk the talk give me an explanation that weaves together all the facts given or logically dismisses all of them. TenabreTenabre 14:57, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :No that is exactly what you are implying, that you know what the developers are thinking that the motives behind their actions. What you call "reading between the lines" is what we call speculation without a source. You do not have a source for your information, it is your interpretation of the information at hand, which isn't always the right answer. It is your opinion, which may, or may not be shared by others. :"Lets see if you can talk the talk give me an explanation..." wow that was rude to say the least. I presented many other, equally valid theories on both talk pages, and you seem to have glossed over them. But I'll repeat them anyway. :Here's another theory, that Aethyta had a daughter, didn't know her, and we know that Liara doesn't know her "father". When Liara moved to Illium, Aethyta and Liara became close friends, so Aethyta keeps a picture around since she misses Liara after she becomes the Shadow Broker. :And another one: Aethtya, being a matriarch, took Liara, a young maiden, under her wing and keeps a picture around to remember her by when she leaves. Both have just as much support because they both state that they don't know their daughter and "father" respectively, so it could be just a coincidence. Both of those theories are equally possible and present the evidence at hand, nothing more or less. :We know from Liara that some asari mate, then part ways after it, with no further contact. So the fact that Aethyta and Liara don't know their daughter and "father" respectively could be nothing more or less than a coincidence. Lancer1289 15:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I will say this first off Liara and Aethyta share a parental connection and yes dismissing all opinions/theories that suggest otherwise. Despite the lack of hard evidence to support this claim there is logical and circumstantial evidence that leans to the for mentioned explanation. Look you say that Liara and Athyta could have been friends i say no. firstly, Liara has been dedicated to finding the shadow broker for the two years Comm. Shep has been out. Its not likely (horribly improbable) that she has just been lounging about for that time. Heck she became a premiere information broker. You do know the main income for an information broker right? Well let's assume that you do and say," I doubt she would give up any info about herself or her goals to anyone", particularly to a bartenders. Does that make sense? Secondly, in her efforts to get Comm. Shep's body back she really pissed off the shadow broker heck he wanted her dead. Needless to say Liara is caution/paranoid and with good reason heck she won't tell Comm. Shep what's up when they first talk. Do you remember that side mission that Liar gives Shep? Well she gave him/her two. The last was to find the identity of one of the shadow broker agents. Which if you did it right, was none other than Liar's assistant and apparently the shadow brokers on hand assassin if she got to close. You know what they say,"just because your paranoid that the world is out to get you doesn't mean your wrong". Well, you tell me does someone who has been one step ahead of the shadow broker and as smart as Liara goof and confide in someone...like... oh say a stranger/bartender? Yeah, a logical person would doubt that too. You following that Lancer. Given Liara's situation it's highly unlikely that she or anyone for that matter, would go out and make more than a professional acquaintance let alone a friend with anyone. Especially so when the guy your after has agents everywhere that are trying to kill you. Liara doesn't know who she can trust. Heck she goes so far as to say it when you speak to her on Illium. There may not be a shred of physical evidence but the LOGIC is sound fits like a glove. There is no other likely opinions or theories that fit that video of Athyta holding a picture of Liara and certainly not if she didn't already know that Liara was her daughter. By that logic the friends/strangers theory does not fit. If you through in the background story's given, the parental connection has superior credibility. It's certainly more likely than just coincidence, which lets face it that's a cop out argument any right? It might not be enough to put on the wiki as fact but the parental connection stands on firmer ground as far as logic and connection of evidence. Lancer you can chalk up the other opinions as fluff talk.Tenabre-- 09:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm just posting in Tens account> The wait is killing me I know I'm not the only one feeling it. Just can't wait till ME3 comes out. Heck I was so restless I bought two other games to kill the waiting, Batman: Arkham City and Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. Both are awesome games, but the later (Skyrim) has helped cool the wait. Personally i feel like there is a lot of stuff that could go wrong with ME3. More to the point I hope it does turn bust like Fable3. I know, strange reference right but Fable3 had quite a bit of hipe, heck I pre-ordered it to. Got it home and not like after a month of playing it i beat it. On paper not a bad game (as in it worked), but there was so much disappointment many of the games mechanics that were promised before launch just didn't work or were not realized. In the end the game came as one of the biggest disappointments of the year 2010. Let me tell you Lion Head Studios dropped the ball in the toilet and flushed it. I'm not going to go over the details of the games many let downs, cause if u wanted to know em u either play the game or talk to the many sad fans of the franchise who played the game. Its just to sad to talk about here ( and lets face it this is a ME3 wiki not a fable wiki) I'm sure many of you know what I'm getting at. About the fears that after all the new editions and release date changes it might turn out to be crappy game. That means something, some of us have thrown in months into our story of ME1,2 and to finally get to the ending and it be no good man that would break a lot of gamers hearts. So i guess here's to hoping ME3 don't suck "cheers!" ( i got a drink for this, you know don't want to jinx it)Tenabre-- 10:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :This would be more suited for a blog or form as people will responed more an that than your Talk page, (If thats what you want) User:JediSpectre117 12:57, December 15,2011 (UTC)